Seed to Apple
by Access Spiral
Summary: [HisoGon, KiruGon] After a tragic event, Gon is left without a single memory of his life or of life itself. So now he rests in Hisoka's hands with Killua silently watching from afar...
1. Prolouge

**Seed to Apple**

Yoshihiro Togashi(c) but this fiction is mine.

Note: Someone... please shoot me... or shoot my girlfriend for making me write this in the first place.

**pqpq**

May 4th.

The rain was flooding the streets, wetting expensive shoes and the hems of pants. The dark clouds towering overhead that rumbled and groaned--moving swiftly. Fluid movements that chilled the core of his very bones. The delicious shiver crawled up his spine and he licked his lips in ecstasy.

Hisoka. Magician. Killer.

That was all that needed to be said.

A bouquet of marigold held innocently in his long spider-leg-like fingers. A charming smile placed upon his face. And his copper hair matted down by the rain. Hisoka stared out the window and licked his lips. It was all just a simple motion, so simple it was terrifying. The other in the room stared. As if he had nothing better to do.

Hisoka looked back to the small figure on the bed and smirked, "Are you awake?" he asked. It wasn't much of a question since he already knew the answer. He always knew the answer.

Simply because Hisoka knew everything.

**pqpq**

**Prolouge**

**pqpq**

_"Gon! Please Gon! Wake up!"_

He was bleeding... too quickly... He wasn't breathing anymore, but he was still alive, because he was still bleeding.

Why couldn't he have stopped this? What could he have done to stop this? He couldn't do anything to stop this.

But why?

'_You're weak... you're so weak...'_

Lies... all lies! Stop it... stop feeding me such false truths!

'_You can never stand up after your legs are cut... you have no legs... you're weak. Useless. Trash. Dirty.'_

Stop... please stop. Leave me be. Let me mourn in peace!

_'Deny it all you want. The truth will never change. No matter how hard you try.'_

But I still want to protect him. Love him. Gather him into my arms and hold him.

Gently. Yet tightly.

'_You'll kill him someday. Don't stay with him... he'll drive you to your end.'_

I...

I...

_'Now... come... love him from afar. You'll love him everyday... yet you won't taint you hands. Come.'_

And so I obey.

**pqpq**

"It's raining... Gon."

"Rain...? What is rain?"

Hisoka leered, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his lips turned upwards into a sneer, "Rain... rain is sorrow."

"Rain... sorrow?"

"Yes... remember it well, Gon."

"Okay."

**End Prolouge**

Alternative ending (just for the fun of it):

"Rain...? What is rain?"

Hisoka leered, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his lips turned upwards into a sneer, "Rain... rain is water condensed from atmospheric vapor and falling in drops. It is wet and you can get colds from it! Understand?" (smile smile)

"Un! Gon understand" (smile smile)

It was a request from my girlfriend and before you guys go saying, "Oh my god, dude you are whipped." Yes. Yes I am. I love my girlfriend very much and I am whipped. I have no shame in it.

I truly hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed (yeah right) writing this.

And before you ask, no I am not some pedophillic, pervert that chases around little boys just so I can molest their underaged ass. I'm quite sane and I think kids are the worst. (grin)

Leave a review, Flames will be mocked... by me of course... especially if you're calling me gay. I'll hang you by your balls(I won't touch you if you're a girl) to a tree.

**Access Spiral**


	2. Chapter 1

**Seed to Apple**

Yoshihiro Togashi(c) but this fiction is mine.

**pqpq**

May 5th

Hand gathered in his lap and fingers knotted over each other, a small hum drifting in the air.

Hisoka crossed his legs, then recrossed it the other way, a deep frown marking his face. Wide brown eyes looked nervously at the man, then drifted back down to the flitting hands.

The sounds of a chair scraping against the hospital floor grabbed the eyes' attention again, and Gon's heart skipped a beat, "Going bye-bye?" he blurted, looking at the tall man start towards the door.

Hisoka smiled widely and shook his head, "No... I'll be back..." and he closed the door behind him.

All alone, Gon gripped at the clean white sheets over him and pressed his lip together...

... had he done something wrong...?

**pqpq**

Chapter 1 - Birthday Memories

**pqpq**

Taking long strides, ignoring his surroundings, Hisoka annoyingly paced through the hospital hall. His pensive expression not fitting his true character. He tapped a finger on his chin and eyed the door.

He blamed his discomfort on Kurapika. He didn't have to tell him such information... yet the idiot let it slip. And so he was bothered.

Today was Gon Freecs' birthday.

Normally, Hisoka wouldn't give a flying rat's ass about such occasions... but maybe... just this once... he could be human.

And he eyed the door again.

Fuck it.

**pqpq**

Gon stiffened as he heard the brass doorknob turn.

And a nurse stepped in.

The woman walked over to Gon, her high-heels clicking on the floor, she checked his IV pack and smiled at the boy, "How are you doing today, Mr. Gon?"

Gon looked up at the warm smile of the nurse and smiled back shyly, "Gon's good... where is man?"

The nurse stared at the boy, her green eyes confused, "Man? I'm sorry... I don't know of a man that has asked to come here..."

Gon's boyish lips pressed together into a thin line and his eyes downcasted. He had left...

The nurse, scared about the idea of an intruder in the hospital, immedietally grasped the boy's thin shoulder, "Was there a man here? Mr. Gon? Did a man enter here?

Gon looked at the woman. She talked too fast... he could understand...

...so he smiled. He smiled brilliantly and shook his head, "Gon's good."

Gon's good. Gon's a good boy... he would try to remember eveything for that man...

**pqpq**

Long, graceful fingers danced off of each merchandise they passed and Hisoka looked passively at the line of gum packs. Hisoka has always adored gums. They kept him amused for longer than any other human he had fought. But then like every other human... gums in the end die as well.

Hisoka snapped his hand away from the gums and walked away, long legs striding over tiles that made his shoes click with each step. His sharp, assassin eyes swept over the many gift items. But he didn't like any of them... but Hisoka slowed to a stop, his head turned towards a doll.

It was a small cat, white furred and small green button eyes. Anyone would be able to tell this was stitched with human hands, not with the work of a machine... Hisoka picked it up, squeezing it slightly and looking it over. He played genlty with the long white tail with a patch of black at the tip. Hisoka smiled, it was a rather likable doll.

Yes. He decided, yes, this would be it.

**pqpq**

Gon nervously fingered the white sheets that covered his, he leaned back farther into the pillow when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He didn't want another visitor, that last lady scared him...

And as the knob turned, Gon threw the sheet over his head and yelled out something indistinquishable to the door. The knob paused in mid-turn for moment, Gon noted while peeking out through the tent of his white sheets, but it wasn't a long pause as the knob then turned fully and the door opened with the creaking of old hinges.

Gon buried his head in his pillow and yelled, "No! No! Gon good! Gon no want! No!" His arms were flailing like a child's.

The boy expected that his tantrum would send the other away, but he was startled as a large hand placed itself on his back, gripped the sheet, and pulled it down slightly, showing the messy locks of black hair that contrasted with the white pillow.

"Gon." That soft voice. Brown eyes widened and Gon turned to face a gently smiling Hisoka, "Man..." he whispered in awe.

Hisoka chuckled lightly, shaking his head and running him thumb against Gon's cheek, "No, not 'man', Hisoka." Gon looked at Hisoka, not understanding, "No man?" he asked, head tilting. Hisoka nodded, despite the fact that he was a man and had what could prove that, but if he said otherwise, the other boy would just be confused, "Yes, my name is Hisoka."

Gon seemed to get it, he nodded his head slightly, "Hee..." he started slowly, "So... kaa..." Hisoka nodded along with the boy, laughing gently again.

"Hee-so-kaa. Hee-so-kaa. Hee-so-kaa..." Gon chanted over and over.

Hisoka smiled at the boy and reached into the plastic bag he held, and pulled out the small plush and held it out for the other boy to take.

Gon reached for it and with cautious hands, he picked it out of Hisoka's hands and placed it on his upright-knee, staring at it with widened eyes. Hisoka ran his hand through the boy's hair, "Happy birthday, Gon."

"Gon? Bir-tho-daa-ii?" What is Bir-tho-daa-ii?"

"Birthday is the day you were born on. When Gon first came here."

Gon seemed to understand, the boy nodded his head and turned back to stroke the fur of his stuffed kitten, "It... it...?" Entwining fingers together, the narrowed-eyed man fell into his chair and rested his twined hands on in lap, "It is a kitten. An animal. Does Gon like animals?"

Although the boy did not really have a clear meaning of the word animals, he looked to the kitten before him, and in his mind... it was labeled as an animal. This unmoving, soft, quiet thing was an animal. So the boy nodded his head, "Gon like animals." he whispered softly, twirling a white lock, "Kitt-en..."

"Do you have a name for your kitten Gon?"

"Name? Gon has name. Hee-so-kaa has name. Kitten has no name?" The boy's expression was one of shock as he brought the toy closer to his body, wrapping skinny arms around the plush, "Why Kitten have no name? Gon give Kitten name? Kitten name..." the boy stopped, lips pressed together into a thin line of deep concentration. His lack of vocabulary was a problem. But the boy, slowly raising his eyes to look at the other with a raised eyebrow, and as much curiousity a child half his age could muster Gon voiced his question, "What is Killua?"

Hisoka was shocked, no, he was beyond the definition of shocked. For the first time in so many years, he was caught off guard. Of course the doctor has said it would take months if not years for Gon to fully regain his memory, but even then some snippets of the past would be missing. And Hisoka didn't mind, oh not at all. He was going to use this current situation to his advantage and water the small seed he had planted into the moist dirt. But his seed was growing too fast... it was troublesome. And of all memories, Killua had to be the first to come from the boy's lips...

Smiling gently, Hisoka shook his head, "I don't know Gon." he lied smoothly. Gon continued to stare up at the man, and Hisoka felt somewhat uncomfortable under the heavy gaze of the dull brown eyes... it was as if the boy knew...

"'Kay..." came a small reply, and Hisoka let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "Gon name Kitten Killua. Kitten is Killua."

Hisoka grimanced. What did the Fates have against him...?

**End Chapter 1**

Just looking at this makes me pale. And while I was writing this, a whole new plot sudden rammed itself into my mind and I can't get it out. So I'll stick with this sudden plot and throw away the other.

I recieved a lot more reviews then I expected to have, and trust me folks... I don't care if you're female or not. I'm just saying that I'm straight so don't get the wrong idea. Besides, according to Sara there are plenty or male fanfictionist that write slash out in the world. (But then... Sara's a retard...)

My pace is naturally slow, so don't wait for me. I promise, you'll be disappointed.


End file.
